The Trio That Used to Be
by Roses-are-in-Bloom
Summary: Haruhi reunites with her childhood friends, but when they lose a bet to the twins later on, they're FORCED to do everything the Host Club does. Even though they think everything about it is "obnoxious", they'll have to learn to deal with it. No matter how dramatic, mischievous, hyper, creepy, or silent they get. Oh and they don't speak Japanese. Yep, this'll be a normal school year


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me! If any of you read the author's note for American Girl, then you know that this is a re-write of that story. If not, then don't worry about it! You can still read this if you want to :) Like I said in the author's note, the plot is still going to be the same, but I'm just going to change a few things around here and there, try to improve my writing skills, and do my best in this re-write. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters. This story is my original idea, so if there are any similarities between this story and other ones, it's just a coincidence. I do not mean to steal or copy anyone's ideas.**

A small girl left the front office with a white slip of paper in her hand, clutching it tight because she can't lose it. She started walking faster and faster; before she knew, she was running down the halls. Only silence filled these halls, for this small girl was the only one in them. She came across two blue pillars that had a sign over them. It read: "K-1", meaning that that hall was for the kindergartners and first graders of Castaic Elementary, located in Los Angeles, California. She immediately stopped, trying not to slip on the polished floors. Everything looked so clean, maybe because it was the first day of the second semester of school. Entering the hallway, she noticed how all of the drawings, poems, crafts, and paintings were taken off of the walls.

Standing in front of the door of her classroom, her hand reached out to grab the cold, silver, door handle. As she walked in the room, all of her classmates' familiar eyes were on her. Well, all except for one pair of big, brown eyes. She gave the slip of paper to her teacher, who studied it and nodded her head in agreement. After putting her book bag on a hook, the small girl made her way to the blue carpet on the floor. She sat down next to her best friend, a girl with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes who goes by the name of Ashley. Ashley gave her the biggest hug because she didn't see her for the whole winter break.

"Mikayla! It's so great to see you after all this time!"

The petite brunette let out a small chuckle. "Ashley, it's only been two weeks!" Ashley let her go, only to reply to Mikayla's statement with a smile and a sincere giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, Mikayla could see those unfamiliar big, brown eyes on her and Ashley.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Recess~~~~~~~~

All of the teachers were talking amongst themselves, sitting on the few benches that had view of the whole playground. While it was relaxation time for the teachers, the first grade students were running around; a few playing tag over here, a few playing hide-and-seek over there, and a few just talking with friends, sharing what they did for the Christmas holidays. But there was that one girl, just sitting down on one of the swings, staring at the sky. There was only one thought filling her mind, her mother. She had lost one of the two people who she had cared for the most. It's not easy, losing your mother at such a young age. Some would call it traumatizing, some would call it as a never healing scar, but this young girl didn't call it either of those.

Mikayla and Ashley were chasing each other, enjoying themselves at recess. Suddenly, someone caught Mikayla's attention. The same girl with the big, brown eyes was looking up at the sky. Mikayla pulled Ashley close to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, who is that girl? Is she new?" Ashley's wandered around the whole playground until they met with the girl Mikayla was talking about. She looked at her for a moment, with her head slightly tilted in thought.

"Yeah, today's her first day. She seems a little bit shy, she hasn't tried making friends. I don't think I remember her name, though," she said as whispering back into Mikayla's ear. Mikayla looked at Ashley for a few seconds before grabbing her arm and making her way to the new girl. She turned away from the sky, to look at the two girls who had approached her.

"Hi there! My friend, Ashley, told me that you are new here. Is that true?" The girl stared blankly at Mikayla, taking a few seconds to nod her head in reply.

"Okay, then we'll be friends!" Ashley suddenly blurted out. It took her a second to realize that she was being a little too pushy, so she asked, "I mean, if that's okay with you." The girl smiled, and nodded her head. _These two girls must be good people. No one usually wants to be friends with the new kid, so I'm glad that they decided to come and talk to me, _she thought.

"Great!" Mikayla was so excited to be making a new friend that day. "So what's your name?"

"My name is-"

_**THUMP!**_

"Gahh, Ashley! What did I say about waking me up by throwing a pillow at my face? I swear, this is the worst part of our sleepovers." Mikayla whined as she sat up from her bed while Ashley was standing over her, a pillow in her hand.

"I don't think I've ever heard you mention that. And hey! Our sleepovers are amazing," Ashley said, with a smirk on her face. This caused Mikayla to groan, fall on her bed, and pull the covers over her head. Ashley sighed, _Why she's such a lazy butt, I'll never know_, she thought while trying to get Mikayla out of bed.

"Mikayla! Get outta bed!" Apparently, pulling her arms and legs wasn't enough. She only replied with a groan, much more obnoxious than her first one.

"But I don't wanna!" Mikayla said in a tone that a four year old uses to get his or her way. After trying for about five minutes, Ashley decided it was time to bring out the big guns. To tickle her.

"Hahaha! No! Stop it, Ashley! Hahaha!" You could only see the covers fidget around, making it seem like someone was moving it with threads and strings.

"Nope, not until you get out of bed! Now, come on! Get up!" The covers weren't moving anymore, and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine! I'm getting up! Just, please, no more tickling anymore..." She got up and sat on the floor. Ashley crossed her arms and laughed in victory. That is, until she saw the somewhat sad look on Mikayla's face. Ashley knelt down and tried to figure out what's wrong with her.

"Hey, Mikayla? What's wrong?" She could faintly see Mikayla's face expression, but Ashley did see a tear fall down her face.

"I had a dream about the three of us, when you and I first met Haruhi," Mikayla tried to say without letting her voice crack.

"Hey, look. It's okay. I have good news for you. The other day, I happened to find her number at the bottom of my desk drawer. Maybe, someday, we can call her, okay?" Ashley tried all she could to comfort her best friend. Mikayla wiped the tears off of her face and slowly nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Mikayla stood up, looked at Ashley, and smiled at her. That smile turned into a smirk.

"Race you downstairs for breakfast!" Mikayla bolted out of the room, followed by Ashley who was yelling, "No fair! You got a head start!" She stuck her tongue out at Ashley, running down the stairs to win their mini race. _I wonder how Haruhi's doing right now._

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, at the Ouran High School Host Club~~~~~~~~

The last group of customers left, and Music Room #3 was quiet once again.

_**CRASH!**_

Well, so much for those 30 seconds of peace.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! This is all your fault!" A blond with breathtaking violet eyes screeched at two identical twins.

"But boss! It wasn't our fault!" The twins with amber-colored hair replied. Their golden eyes were looking at the blond in a way that said 'please-don't-kill-us'.

"Whaddaya mean, it wasn't your fault? It was COMPLETELY your fault!"

"Tamaki, please try not to scream so loudly. It seems that Haruhi has fallen asleep, she _has _had more customers than usual today," said Kyoya, a boy with dark hair and glasses. The way the light was hitting him, you couldn't see his dark gray eyes, only the light reflecting off of his glasses. Along with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, two other boys had their attention on the girl sleeping on the round table. She looked so peaceful, like she was having a good dream.

"Aww, Haru-chan look so cute! Don't you think so, Takashi?" A boy who was rather short for his age exclaimed while eating cake and clutching a pink bunny close to him. Whereas this boy was rather short, his cousin was a lot taller than the average third-year. He looked down at his cousin in a protective way and nodded in agreement because he's not a person of many words.

"My daughter look so beautiful!" Tamaki tried not to say so loudly. He seemed to be the one who's overflowing with cuteness.

The twins walked up to Haruhi and start poking her cheeks on either side. After a few seconds, she turns her head to face the other direction, and she lets out a small "Hmmm". This made Hikaru and Kaoru run away and hide behind a couch, their eyes peering over it. Haruhi kept on turning her head until you could faintly hear two unfamiliar names.

"Mikayla...hmmm...Ashley..." Everyone in the room, even Kyoya, turned to Haruhi and cocked a brow in confusion. The twins were the first ones to break the silence that filled the room.

"Mikayla?" started Hikaru.

"Ashley?" followed by Kaoru.

"Who are they?" they finished in unison. As to agree with the twins, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori looked at Kyoya, waiting for a response. He only replied with a shrug of the shoulders, meaning that he didn't know. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey all gasped in shock.

"What? How could you not know, Kyo-chan?" Honey stopped eating his cake to wait for an answer from Kyoya.

"We have to agree with Honey-senpai. You usually know everything, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru stood up from the couch with hands in their pockets.

"Mommy dear, this is terrifying! What if this Mikayla and Ashley are bad people trying to sabotage my Haruhi?" Tamaki, being the drama king, was the most worried about Haruhi's unknown reason to say those names. After his little act, Haruhi started to wake up.

"Umm guys? How long was I asleep?" Everyone, except Mori and Kyoya, turned to look at the awakening Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to her and starting rubbing their faces with Haruhi's.

"Awww, you woke up! You poor baby!"

"You perverts! Get your hands off of my little girl!" Tamaki speed walked to his 'precious little daughter' and tried to get Hikaru and Kaoru to leave.

"Umm, could someone please explain to me what's going on? Why are you guys rubbing your cheeks against mine?" Haruhi was completely calm, considering the fact that the twins and Tamaki were no different than her father. She was used to dealing with these kind of situations.

"You seemed to have muttered two names while you were taking a little nap: Mikayla and Ashley," replied Kyoya, not even making eye contact with Haruhi. He was always just too busy typing away on his laptop. Once she heard those names, she pinched the twins' cheeks and pushed them away. She just stood down on a chair and stared at the floor, letting her hair cover her eyes.

"Haruhi? Are you okay? Who are those girls?" Being the bipolar person he is, Tamaki was now trying to comfort Haruhi.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine. Hey, I think I should go now. So bye guys," she said in the fastest way she possibly could. She tried her hardest not to let that one tear pass her eye, but it did. She took her bag and ran out the door, leaving everyone in confusion.

_I miss them so much..._

**I know, I know, shorter chapter than usual but what can ya do? I don't know about you guys, but I like this chapter! Anyways, review!**

**Roses-Are-In-Bloom**


End file.
